Kencan Terakhir
by Khosyii Tiaraa
Summary: Kau bahkan menungguku selama 8 tahun, sedangkan aku menunggumu 3 tahun saja rasanya ingin mati. Aku Mencintai Kamu. Apa aku akan menunggu lagi?Cherry Blossom/ONE SHOOT/NaruHina.


Ohayou minna, terima kasih yaa sudah mau mampir ke fict pertama Yuura. Fict ini berdasarkan ide di alam mimpi yuura hahaha. Sebenarnya fict ini paksaan temenku Frida dan Arif yang nyuruh tempelin di Fanfiction jadi maklumi yaa..tolong tinggalkan Review..

Tittle : Kencan Terakhir

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Romance, School

Author : Yuura-Na (Khosyi Tiara Anggita)

Warning : Gaje, ngawur, berantakan, alur gak jelas.

-Kencan Terakhir-

Kau tiba-tiba hadir dan isi hatiku yang kosong. Hanya kau yang ada dipikiranku sekarang. Aku tak tau bagaimana caramu mengisi hatiku. Engkau sungguh membuatku tak mengerti. Rasanya hatiku tak menentu. Untukku kau sangat berharga. Lihatlah diriku ini yang berjuang untuk cintamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Namun kau tak pernah sadari itu. Walau perih hati ini. Aku disini kan selalu setia menantimu. Rasakanlah cintaku ini begitu besar untukmu.

Bagaimana kalau kau berpisah dengan kekasihmu selamanya disaat kamu sedang bersenang-senang dengannya atau kencan? Pasti kau akan senang pada pertama tapi sedih pada terakhir.

-Kencan Terakhir-

Kini Hinata menggunakan dress selutut berwanrna ungu muda dan membawa tas berwarna hitam yang senada dengan High heelsnya. Hinata terlihat anggun memakainya. Saat melihat kotak make-up di sudut meja tiba-tiba dia teringat kata kekasihnya Naruto 'Kau tak perlu memakai lipstick, atau yang lainnya. Kau cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri saja aku sangat bahagia…' Hinata tersenyum bahagia telah menjadi kekasih Naruto yang menerimanya apa adanya.

Hinata Pov's

Aku selalu mengagguminya, mengaggumi semangatnya, dia yang telah memberitahukanku jalan yang benar, memberitahukanku pilihan yang tepat, memberitahukanku jalan hidup yang sebenarnya. Entah mengapa kekaguman itu menjadi cinta yang besar untukmu, cinta yang tak akan tergantikan, cinta yang seribu tahun-pun akan bertahan hanya untukmu. Naruto-kun. Tapi Naruto-kun kenapa kau mencintaiku padahal kan masih ada cewek yang lebih sempurna dariku seperti Shion yang juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Kenapa?

Normal Pov's

"Tiiiinnt Tiiiinnt"

Dengan sigap suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang dari balik jendela kamarnya. Hinata segera keluar kamarnya dan menemui Naruto yang menunggu diluar menaiki sepeda montornya.

"O..ohayou Naruto-kun"sapa Hinata saat berada di depan Naruto

"Ohayou Hinata-chan, ayo cepat naik nanti aku sudah tidak sabar"perintah Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi sepeda motor.

"Baiklah na..Naruto-kun"jawab Hinata sambil menaiki sepeda motor Naruto.

Tujuan pertama kencan mereka adalah Taman Kota. Perjalanan dari rumah Hinata ke Taman Kota memang tidak jauh, cukup perjalanan selama 8menit.

Hari ini sangat cerah, burung-burung berkicau ria, udara sejuk di pagi hari pun mulai bertaburan, pohon-pohon disekitarnya menari dengan angin. Seperti hari ini sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbahagia karena setelah beberapa minggu fokus terhadap ujian, mereka bisa kembali bersama. Berjalan berdua, menggenggam erat tangannya, memeluk hangat tubuhnya, berdiri disampingnya, dll.

Sesampainya di Taman Kota mereka duduk di kursi taman dekat kolam ikan.

"Hari ini sangat cerah ya Hinata-chan"ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan

"I..iya Naruto-kun"jawab Hinata

"Hinata-chan, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan? Sepertinya kau ingin sesuatu"Tanya Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata melihat perubahan raut wajahnya.

"A..ada sih"

"Apa sih Hime?"

"Ke..kenapa Naruto-kun menyukai aku, padahalkan Shion-chan lebih cantik dariku?"

"Cinta itu tidak di liat dari mukanya Hinata tapi dari hati"Kata Naruto sambil memegang dadanya, lalu melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya. 

"Dari kecil aku menganggap kamu anak yang aneh, mukamu selalu merah saat bertemu denganku dan kadang-kadang suka pingsan tapi ternyata kau anak yang ramah, pantang menyerah dan bahkan lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri. Aku bahagia bisa bertemu kamu Hinata-chan, aku senang berteman denganmu, kau selalu memaafkan ku. Aku juga senang saat kau membuat Onigiri di sekolah untuk kita.."kata Naruto sambil memejamkan mata mencoba mengingat kenangannya bersama Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum manis sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya dengan Naruto.

"Lalu saat aku hampir tertabrak truk, kau menyelamatkanku tanpa ragu. Aku terkejut saat kamu rela menyelamatkanku karena ka..kamu mencintaiku, aku tidak percaya seorang Hyuuga seperti kamu mencintaiku..dan setelah kejadian itu aku menerimamu sebagai alasan hutang budi..

Tapi tiba-tiba aku terjebak dengan cinta masa kecilku, cinta yang selalu bertepuk tangan. Lalu kamu mengetahuinya dan meninggalkanku pergi ke Suna, aku pikir kamu akan menangis dan tidak akan memaafkanku lagi tapi ternyata tidak, kamu tetap memaafkanku dan pergi ke Suna.

Dan saat kamu pergi aku merasa kehilangan, aku hanya bisa menunggu dan aku sadar sebenarnya siapa yang aku cintai. Kau bahkan menungguku selama 8 tahun, sedangkan aku menunggumu 3 tahun saja rasanya ingin mati. Aku benar-benar sadar ternyata aku mencintai kamu Hinata-chan.

Maafkan aku Hinata-chan, aku mencintaimu"..Ucap Naruto panjang lebar sambil mengingat masa lalunya

"Ti..tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun,aku memaafkanmu"kata Hinata sambil berlinang air mata.

Naruto memeluk Hinata erat mencoba menenangkan Hinata. Tetapi tangis Hinata semakin pecah dan memeluk Naruto lebih erat. Setiap hidup manusia pasti menghadapi rintangan dan cobaan yang kadang bisa dilakukan sendiri atau kadang dilakukan bersama.

"Hinata-chan bagaimana kalau kita membeli es-krim dan pergi ke Konoha-Park?"Tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju dan langsung pergi ke toko es-krim.

-Kencan Terakhir-

"Hinata kamu tidak pakai helm"Tanya Naruto sambil menaiki sepeda motornya

"Ti-tidak Naruto-kun"jawab Hinata

"Yasudah, cepat naik Hime-chan"

"Ha'i"

Angin yang sejuk memang membuat orang-orang merasa nyaman apalagi untuk orang yang sedang bekerja. Beberapa kelopak bunga sakura juga banyak yang berguguran membuat hati terasa mengalir, mengalir di sungai yang indah.

Naruto dan Hinata kini sedang menuju Konoha Park dengan hati yang bertaburan bunga tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Naruto. Sesuatu yang hanya diketahui Naruto dan tuhan sja. Raut muka Naruto menjadi suram dan penuh kekhawatiran dan kecemasan yang membara.

Hinata yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Na..naruto-kun kamu tidak apa-apa ?"tanyanya mempererat pegangan di Jumper orange tersebut.

"Hinata-chan ambil helmku sekarang"perintah Naruto saat keadaan motor miliknya bertambah kencang.

"Ta..tapi untuk ap.."

"cepat ambil Hinata-chan!"

Lalu Hinata mengambil helm Naruto dengan ragu. Tanpa diketahui Hinata, ternyata motor milik Naruto remnya tidak bisa digunakan. setelah helm itu terlepas dari kepala Naruto, Naruto memerintahkan Hinata untuk memakainya.

"Hinata-chan pakai helm itu sekarang"perintah Naruto masih fokus menghadap jalanan dan membelokkan setir motornya kearah kanan jalan yang 200m dari sini terdapat dinding besar atau bisa disingkat jalan ini jalan buntu yang sedang sepi.

"Su..sudah Naruto-kun, ta..tapi Naruto-kun ini kan bukan jalan menuju Ko..Konoha Park"

"Sekarang katakan 'Aku Mencintai Kamu' Hinata-chan"

"Emm..A..aku mencintai kamu Naruto-kun"

"Aku juga mencintai kamu Hinata-chan, Arigatou dan Sayonara Hime"

"A..apa…."

-Kencan Terakhir-

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran biasanya menambah kesan romantic bagi para pasangan. Tapi tidak bagi Hyuuga Hinata, kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berguguran itu mengingatkannya pada seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang telah tiada di dunia ini.

"Naruto-kun kenapa kau meninggalkan aku secepat ini, aku merindukan semua yang ada dalam dirimu hiks..hiks..aku memang bodoh Naruto-kun..

A..aku tahu Naruto-kun aku hanya menjadi egois, aku tahu aku hanya seorang gadis yang penakut, Aku hanya bisa menangis dan menyerah, aku hampir saja pergi ke jalan yang salah, Ta..tapi kamu hiks..hiks..

Ka..kamu memberitahukanku jalan yang benar, aku i..ingin selalu dekat denganmu, a..aku ingin berjalan berdua denganmu lagi, berdiri disampingmu lagi, menggenggam erat tanganmu lagi, me..memeluk erat tubuhmu lagi, dan me..menapak di jalan yang sama Na..naruto-kun. Maafkan aku Naruto-kun maafkan aku hiks hiks..

Tunggulah aku Naruto-kun"kata Hinata menangis sambil mengelus-elus batu nisan bertuliskan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ayo Hinata-sama kita pulang"ajak Neji, sepupu Hinata sekaligus tempat curhatnya

"Neji-nii pulang du..duluan saja"kata Hinata sambil mengusap matanya agar berhenti menangis

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum Hinata-sama pulang"kata Neji

"Apa aku akan menunggu lagi, tapi sampai kapan ?"ucap Hinata masih mengelus-elus batu nisan itu.

"…"

Hinata menaruh bunga tulip putih di depan batu nisan Naruto dan memejamkan matanya berharap Naruto disana baik-baik saja lalu berdiri dengan tetap menghadap batu nisan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun aku mencintaimu, terima kasih Naruto-kun, maafkan aku Naruto-kun"

~OWARI~

Yuura berterima kasih banget yaa…buat temen-temen yang udah mendukung fict pertama saya…terima kasih ya Rara, Frida, Arif, Yoga, Vian, Fifa dan Roni. Meskipun fict ini sangat gaje tapi Tolong yaa kasih tau kekurangannya di Review buat Yuura yaa..Arigatou^^. Sampai bertemu di fict selanjutnya Yuura..Jaa ne^^


End file.
